


ready to return your thoughts unlearned

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Background Relationships, Episode: s04e21 She's Come Undone, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Humanity Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Elena doesn’t know how they got Katherine to play along, but she doesn’t really care for the latest round of who can turn her humanity back on. This time she is breaking all ties, will makes sure evenifher humanity is returned, she isn’t stuck with this life.





	ready to return your thoughts unlearned

**Author's Note:**

> happy may month of masturbation! the elena/elijah will be posted tomorrow night, and the bonnie/tyler side piece is being weird so idk bro
> 
> title from wilco's open mind

“Elena, stop please,” Matt says, crumpling in her arms.

She sighs, can hear the brothers approaching. She doesn’t know how they got Katherine to play along, but she doesn’t really care for the latest round of who can turn her humanity back on. This time she is breaking all ties, will makes sure even _if_ her humanity is returned, she isn’t stuck with this life.

She makes a new bite on the opposite side, barely gets a gulp down before Stefan’s pulling her off him and against the nearest tree.

“Stop it, that’s too much,” Stefan says.

Elena presses up into his arms, smirks when he reacts properly, eyes flicking down and leaning in ever-so slightly more.

“Let me go, I’m still hungry. We’ve never really hunted together Stefan, think how fun that could be, just the two of us.”

Stefan hesitates, hands drifting lower, and of course Damon chooses that moment to appear.

He pulls Matt up, the human’s head lolling forwards. If it wasn’t for the heartbeat, she’d think him already dead. “Turn it on now, or I’ll make sure you feel sad. I will kill him right here in front of you.”

“Damon-”

“No. She doesn’t love anyone, and this pesky human should have died long ago.”

“Elena please,” Matt says, and honestly, she’s surprised he can speak at all right now, that he’s conscious still.

Stefan’s backed off her, she can do anything. (She can win.)

“You’re bluffing.”

Damon snaps his neck, and Elena doesn’t blink. Matt wasn’t the first person to die for her, and he won’t be the last. Without her humanity, it’s so much easier to accept that.

“You feel it now? Your first boyfriend, first kiss, best friend-”

Elena tunes out the monologue, has better things to think about. Like where she wants to go. Somewhere fun, without anyone that will try to fix her, and with plenty of food. Maybe another continent? She hasn’t really traveled at all yet, has a whole eternity to fix it. (She needs allies, the only person she knows that might be abroad soon is Katherine. And she doubts Katherine wants to help her run or pretend to be her long term.)

“-good idea that he was wearing this,” Damon finally finishes, holding up Matt’s bare hand.

“Damon, Damon, Damon. You never check for the ring. Didn’t check with Jeremy, didn’t check with Matt-”

Stefan catches on quicker, “Elena what did you do?”

“-besides, it’s a family heirloom,” she finishes, wriggling her left fingers. “And I’m the last Gilbert.”

“Fuck,” Damon curses, dropping the corpse.

“Matt’s gone forever. Don’t you regret that? Don’t you feel something? Anything?” Stefan asks.

Elena wipes the side of her mouth, sucking her thumb clean. “I only regret that I didn’t get to finish my meal. Thanks Damon.”

And Elena flashes away before either of them can think to lock her up again.

.

She runs until West Virginia, compelling herself a new car. She knows they’ll eventually find a way back to her, but she’s banking on some new horrible disaster visiting her hometown first. All she needs is the head start, after that there will be no more bullshit about feelings.

Rebekah told her about their time in New Orleans. It sounds perfect- easy to blend in with all the other vampires, plenty of food, and at least one of the Originals should be there. (She had been tempted to stop for Bekah, but she’ll probably be gloomy about the whole Matt murder thing, and she’s on a tight schedule.)

Elena doesn’t look at her phone until Louisiana. It’s been buzzing incessantly, no radio station successfully covering it up. There’s missed calls from Stefan and Caroline and Bonnie and Damon. Stefan left voicemails, and Elena isn’t even tempted to open them up. He’s the only one she’s really worried about flipping her switch, remembers how she was able to steadily creep under his. They have far too much history, and with a swipe, she deletes them. Damon left one that’s trashed as well- she wouldn’t put it past Stefan to be all cute and clever and borrow his brother’s phone.

Caroline left one too, and she deletes that simply because she doesn’t want to hear her voice. Care had become a friend through proximity, intruding on Bonnie-and-Elena time until it became Bonnie-and-Elena-and-Caroline time. Elena wonders for a moment what it is about humanity that made her see the blonde nuisance as a friend, a close friend even, but she doesn’t really care.

Bonnie, dear Bon-Bon, sent some texts. Silas is in Mystic Falls somehow, there might be a way to bring Jeremy back, and Matt’s funeral is on Monday. Elena tosses her phone out the window with a grin- Silas means no one is following her.

(Trying to bring her humanity back by offering a way to raise the dead? It’s an adorable attempt.)

.

A few compelled locals later, and Elena stands before the Mikaelson property. It’s just as ostentatious as their other house, and similarly there is no need to be invited in. Elena makes herself at home, lounging on the couch with a glass of blood until one of them finds her.

It won’t be Rebekah, hoping that she doesn’t return until she’s over any grief and fun again. She’s also hoping it isn’t Elijah- for someone in love with her face, he can be rather stubborn. (And she still hasn’t forgotten his role at the sacrifice, how funny that it is easier to get over murder than betrayal.) It’s a pity she helped kill Kol, he would have been fun-

“About time sister, have you finished playing make-believe with the humans?” Klaus says, striding into the room. (Is it irony or fate, that he’s the one she wanted to walk through the door most?)

“Try again.”

There’s a hitch in his step, and then he’s before her, invading her space. “Elena, my doppelganger, what a surprise. Has one of your peasants been petting wolves?” His eyes dip down, nearly tactile as they inspect her. “And if so, I can’t imagine why you wanted to make a deal without the charming Ms. Forbes to lower my defenses. Who knows what I would ask of you.”

His eyes are twinkling, the backs of his fingers brushing against where he bit her.

“I’m here for asylum.”

His eyebrows rise, “That didn’t sound like a question love.”

“You won’t let anyone change my condition, no turning me human.”

“More demands,” Klaus laughs, stepping back to sit in the opposing arm chair. “Taking your only possible leverage off the table? I hope you didn’t pick a room already.”

She swirls her glass, “A companion who won’t leave you, who doesn’t need to be compelled.”

“Watch it my dear.” Klaus considers her for a moment, shrugging. “I’ve sampled the famed Petrova charms a hundred times over. Unlike my brother, I don’t feel a need to have you all.”

“I meant as a friend,” Elena corrects.

“Well, I wouldn’t want one of my _friends_ criticizing me every time I stopped for a snack. It’d be rather tiresome. The pleading, the begging- it gets so very repetitive.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Thus you see-” Klaus stops himself, a terrible smile unfolding across his lips. “I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t mentioned the security of your friends.”

“As you said, I’ve limited my bargaining options.”

“No, not that. Your humanity is off, how curious.”

Elena bristles, cursing herself for the slip up. “I’ve been drinking vervain.”

He laughs, positively delighted. “I care not if you have abandoned your bindings. You are a vampire, be free. As it turns out there is an empty guest room indefinitely.”

“Good.”

“Shall we seal the deal?” he asks, extending a hand.

She tentatively takes it, and he tugs forward, pulling her right off the couch and into his lap. Her senses scream at the proximity, remember the last time he was this close, teeth sinking into her-

“In the more traditional manner, of course,” he says, an arm already behind her back, keeping her from escape.

“So much for the Petrova charms being wasted on you.”

“Easy love, you could be mistaken for jealous.”

“Go to hell,” Elena snaps, and this time when she pushes back, his arm drops. She’s across the room in a blink, back hitting the wall.

Klaus holds his hands up, all faux innocence. “I can be a patient man. And with you down the hall, I can’t imagine I’ll need to be.”

The worst part is she agrees, and an affair that makes her even less likely to go back to humanity must be a good thing. The arrogance is grating though, won’t do to set such a tone.

Next week, perhaps.

.

Alone in her new room, Elena stretches out naked on silk sheets. It’d be sinful to bother with any clothes given such softness, and certainly not road-worn stuff. Tomorrow she’ll have to go shopping, compel herself a new wardrobe.

For now, her body’s keyed up and it’s all Klaus’s fault- that and not sleeping in the last however many hours. Her hand moves on its own, middle finger circling her clit. It’s probably a decent thing Klaus left to do something, wouldn’t let his presence stop her. It’d lead to whatever is between them culminating (or is it evolving?) faster than she intends. (And the hornier she gets, the less she gives a damn. What’s pride next to orgasms?)

Eyes shut, Elena imagines if Klaus came home right now. He’d stand in her doorway, silently watching until she noticed like a good predator. He could be doing it right now- Her eyes flash open, but the bedroom door remains shut, a relieved disappointment, and Elena firmly directs her thoughts further back.

There was a time she begged him for safety, would have done anything to keep Kol from her brother. She remembers the smile on his face, like a trickster god, he knew it. Eyes shut, she changes the scene.

‘You’ll need to be in a different position if you wish to make demands love.’

‘How dare you-’

‘I’ll do a lot more than dare my dear.’

And there’d be more boring back and forth, and then he’d be bending her over the nearest surface, whispering horrid things in her ear the entire time. Of the things he’s done, as if she could forget, and of the things he’s going to do, as if she couldn’t imagine it herself.

Or maybe tonight, when she was in his lap, maybe his arm didn’t move or maybe she didn’t try to leave. They’d fuck in the chair until it splintered to bits, fuck right there on the floor, begging someone to walk in on them. Stefan, _fuck_ , Stefan would show up.

Elena groans as she rubs faster, simultaneously trying to get into and away from her own hand. Her fingers are slippery, her cunt soaked, clenching around nothing as she imagines them.

Stefan would be offended and turned on, they’d seduce him into- no, no- Stefan has blood dripping down his face, knew he’d have to become the Ripper again to keep up with them. He’d bring a person for them all to share, a pretty girl, but not too pretty. They’d drain her dry together, hunger and lust melding, making an absolute mess of the floor. (Her canines ache to bite, and she’s actually hungry now, will have to get some dinner after this.)

‘Had I known my doppelganger was all you needed, I would have brought her to Chicago with us,’ fantasy Klaus says, sparking a whole new scenario.

The three of them in Stefan’s apartment, only he pulled her out of the closet instead of the liquor, presenting her to Klaus like a trophy. They’d both be drinking from her, fucking her too harshly for her frail human body, they wouldn’t hold back and oh-

Elena’s coming before she can finish the thought: killing her or turning her- it was always supposed to be Stefan or Klaus.

(Or better still: both.)


End file.
